


Communication skills

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: Just a little imagine with GD and an english teacher.....also Daesung makes an appearance, brief appearance but he is there :D





	Communication skills

**Author's Note:**

> words in italics are in korean language :)

**Communication skills**

Jiyong felt livid.

The new professor was ridiculously demanding. As if he didn´t  know how to speak english. Well, he isn´t perfect but he can get by.

Jiyong silently stared at the professor handing out work-sheets and talking about assigments. I´ll die before the end of this lecture, he though.

„Ah, Kwon Jiyong?“ Everyone was standing up, gathering their things and leaving when the profesor looked up from a sheet of paper and doomed Jiyong to the torture of even more time spent in this english hell.

The professor waited till they were alone in the classroom.

„Jiyong-shi, do you know why I asked you to stay?“ He shook his head.

„You need to improve you english or othervise I won´t be able  to let you pass the class.“ At this precise moment Jiyong´s blood reached the boiling point. And at the same moment turned to ice. If he doesn´t pass the english class, he won´t be able to continue.

„Are you listening to me, Jiyong-shi?“ He jerked back into present, the profesor had a neutral expression on her face, head slightly tilted to the side.

„Yes, no, I don´t understand. I thought my english was good enough to pass the class.“ He was getting agitated.

„Yes, you may have thought so.“ He glared at the professor, but she was rummaging through the papers on her table.

„I thought this might help.“ She handed him a thick notebook.

„Please, try your best.“ She smiled.

 

It was  a few days before Jiyong felt calm enough to even look at the notebook. It took all his willpower not to throw it away. As he was browsing through the pages, he had to grudgingly admit that the materials would help.

 

It was the middle of the week.  Jiyong was on his way to the english classroom to make up for his absence in the last two weeks. What took him by surprise was the sound of a laughter and kroean words. He peeked inside. His eyes growing wider. Daesung was merrily chatting with his english professor. Or more like having a heaps of fun by the volume of their mirth.

He thought she didn´t know korean.

„ _Hyung_!“ Daesung spotted him standing halfway inside the classroom.

„ _You forgot this in the practice room, and you didn´t pick up your phone so I brought it over.“_ The bubbly singer waved the notebook in the air. The professor giggled at this and Jiyong felt out of sorts when his heart did a flip-flop inside his chest.

He took the notebook from his dongsaeng. Daesung said his goodbyes and it was again only the two of them. Jiyong suddenly felt nervous. But the lecture was going smoothly, despite his strange feelings. He even felt he got a little better, the sentences flowing of his tounge without a hitch.

By the end of the lecture the professor was smiling and Jiyong realized it was the first time he didn´t feel like dying after an english class.

„Continue like this and you will speak better than me.“ She teased him. She started gathering her things, this being her last class for today.

„I´m sorry!“ Jiyong blurted out, making her freeze and turn around. She sighed.

„You don´t need to apologize Jiyong-shi. I know you don´t like my class. But I felt like you could do better if you tried, that´s why I gave you the materials.“ He was confused.

Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

„ _Does that mean I could have passed the class before all this_?!“ He exclaimed in his mother tounge. She smilled sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink due to shame.

„Yes, your level of english would have allowed you to pass...“ Jiyong kept opening and closing his mouth, words not coming out. He felt cheated and pissed off.

„...you would have passed, but this way there won´t be any confusion regarding your word choice in the next lyrics. Get you crayon, really?“ She finished her speech, walking by him she patted his shoulder.

Jiyong snapped his head her way, watching her leave the classroom, confusion clearly written on his face. After a minute or so he blinked and chuckled. He seriously underestimated her.

The classes from now on will become much more interesting. Given that he can tease her for listening to his music.

Yes, it will be much more interesting if two would play this game.


End file.
